Stand by me
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Cariño... Cariño... Solo quédate conmigo... Un poco más.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masafumi Nishida y Masakazu Katsura. Me inspiré en la canción "Stand by me" de Ben E. King, es por eso también el nombre del Fic.**

* * *

**Stand by me.**

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Podrías cuidar un rato de Kaede?-le preguntó al rubio.

-Kotetsu-San…-sentenció el chico medio adormilado.- ¿Ya viste que hora es?

-Lo sé…-dijo acomodando la cabeza de su hija en el hombro derecho de él.- Pero… En verdad, Bunny, si no fuera necesario; no te lo pediría a ti…-murmuró.

El menor se sonrojo ante las palabras del mayor. Al menos él confiaba plenamente en él para dejarle a cargo una de las personas más preciadas de su vida: a su hija. Miró el rostro apenado y afligido del moreno y suspiro con resignación.

Siempre terminaba por darle la razón a él. De una u otra forma se dijo.

-Está bien Kotetsu-San…-susurró mientras abría por completo su puerta.- Ya sabes donde puedes acomodarla.-dijo recargándose en la puerta y dándole paso al mayor.

-Gracias, Barnaby.-murmuró entrando en el lugar.

El rubio quedo por completo impresionado por como lo había llamado Kotetsu. ¿Había escuchado un claro_, "Barnaby"?_ ¿Qué le pasaba a Kotetsu? Observó con algo de sueño como su compañero de trabajo acomodaba a su pequeña hija de tan solo seis años en el único mueble del departamento de Barnaby, observó como también le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla y le acomodaba su peluche de "Wild Tiger y Bunny" –aunque amaba más al muñequito que pertenecía a Barnaby.-

El moreno camino con sigilo hacia su compañero, le miró y sonrío de forma cansada.

-¿Es Tomoe?-preguntó sin tacto el chico.

Él solo asintió.

-Anda ve, yo cuidaré de ella…Cualquier cosa…

-Gracias.-le cortó de tajo Kotetsu.

Él no dijo más y dejó que se fuera.

Lo cierto era que le dolía que su mejor amigo, compañero de trabajo y tal vez… Solo tal vez la persona más importante de su vida estuviera completamente triste. Qué desde hace tiempo, él dejará de ser él, y solo fuera esa persona opaca, cansada, triste, pensativa… Ajena a la realidad por culpa de la enfermedad de su esposa.

Suspiro. Solo esperaba… Realmente deseaba que el sufrimiento de Kotetsu terminara pronto.

Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, o mejor conocido como "Wild Tiger" caminaba a toda prisa –por no decir que intentaba volar.- hacía el hospital de la cuidad. ¿Motivo? Bueno, le habían llamado apenas a las tres y cuarto de la mañana diciéndole que Tomoe había tenido una crisis respiratoria… Qué quizás… No pasaba la noche.

Entonces fue que tomó con brusquedad a Kaede Kaburagi, hija de él y de Tomoe, su amada esposa. Y sin saber a quién más acudir; corrió a los aposentos de su joven compañero; Barnaby Brooks Jr. Y bueno, le dejo a la niña sin explicarle nada, pero sabiendo que el joven rubio tendría una idea de que era lo que pasaba.

Y bueno, ahora estaba corriendo en dirección al hospital. Podía usar sus súper poderes… Pero sentía que no debía. Y al menos una vez le haría caso a eso llamado "conciencia" que él poseía. Fue por eso que tardo más de veinte largos y tortuosos minutos en llegar al bendito hospital.

Una vez ahí llegó a recepción y tomando aire y tratando de tranquilizarse sobre todo. Llegó con la enfermera y le sonrió de forma amable.

-Buenas noches señorita… Disculpe, ¿La paciente Kaburagi Tomoe?

-Buenas… Permítame un momento.- dijo la chica tecleando algunas cosas en su ordenador y le miro.- Acaban de transferirla al área de terapia intensiva; por el pasillo a la izquierda en una puerta verde.-señaló la chica.

-Gracias…-contestó él mientras sus pies ya se movían en aquella dirección.

Pensó que se perdería en aquel laberinto interminable de pasillos, puertas y olores. Pero gracias a Dios pudo llegar a tiempo. Una vez en el área de terapia intensiva llegó a otra recepción, en donde realizó el mismo protocolo. Se presentó y pregunto por su esposa.

-Habitación cuatro.- le dijo la enfermera en turno.

-Gracias.-contestó él.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la habitación número cuatro, se decía mentalmente que tenía que ser fuerte. Fingir esa fortaleza que muchos conocían y hacerle creer a su bella Tomoe que todo, estaría bien… al menos, quería aferrarse a esa idea. Cuando llegó a la puerta, respiro hondo varias veces y cerró los ojos.

-Tú puedes Kotetsu…-se dijo.-… Tú puedes…

Y entró.

.

.

.

Cuando entró a la habitación, recordó rápidamente las escenas de las películas que a veces solía ver con su esposa. En donde había un accidente, todos fingían bienestar, pero una vez al visitar al enfermo/moribundo todo se despedazaba en segundos.

Pensó que solo era parte de la ficción del programa.

Pero ahora… Estaba experimentando en carne propia lo que aquellos personajes actuaban.

Se dijo que sería fuerte. Qué no lloraría. Qué le sonreiría a su mujer y le diría que la amaba más que a nada en este mundo. Se dijo que fingiría… una vez más.

Pero no pudo.

Simplemente no lo logró. No pudo. No quiso. No deseo. Simplemente No.

Caminó con extremada parsimonia, tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Procuró que sus ojos acuosos no derramaran aquellas amargas lágrimas que se acumulaban sin piedad en sus bellos ojos avellanas. Dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

¿Cómo es que Dios le quitaba a la mujer que había amado toda su vida?

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Entonces; ella giró su cabeza y le miró sonriéndole cansadamente.

-Hola…-murmuró ella.

-Hey…-se aclaró la garganta.-…Hola To-Chan…

-Kotetsu…-dijo divertida.- Hace tiempo no me llamas To-Chan…-hizo una pausa, trató de tomar aire sin que él se diera cuenta, pero era más que obvio. Después reanudo la plática- ¿Y Kaede?

-Está en casa de Bunny…

-Pobre chico…-suspiro.-… Lo atosiga tanto Kaede… ¿Aceptó?

-Claro…-dijo tomando una silla y acomodándola a su lado.-… Él haría cualquier cosa por ayudarme…

-Si…-murmuró ella, con un tono de voz distinto.-… Él….Él… Te aprecia mucho, ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo sé amor…-murmuró besando su mano en donde tenía puesto el catéter.-… Y lo agradezco.

-Quizás encuentres la felicidad pronto….-murmuró ella cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho su amada esposa? ¿Felicidad? ¿Encontrar?

-¿T-Tomoe?

-Kotetsu…-le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.-…Seamos realistas… yo no…

-No lo digas.-le cortó.- Ni se te ocurra.

-Kotetsu…-suplicó.-… No te aferres a algo que está por terminar… Yo solo… Quiero que las cosas estén bien, una vez yo me vaya…

-No…-susurró tratando de calmar su llanto.- No te puedes ir… No… no puedes… Dejarnos a Kaede y a mí… ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué hará la niña? ¿Y yo?

-Mi vida…-susurró sin fuerzas.- Podrán vivir sin mí. Tal vez… Sientan mi ausencia, pero siempre estaré con ustedes…

-Pero…

-Pero es mi hora de partir…-le miró por primera vez en la plática.

Y se perdió en la mirada café de ella. Acuosa, sin vida y especial. Y como si de una película se tratará, recordó cada una de las cosas que vivió con ella.

Cuando la conoció.

Cuando se hicieron amigos.

Cuando estudiaban juntos.

El primer amor de ella. El primer amor de él.

Las lágrimas. Las risas.

Su primer beso juntos. Declaraciones de amor. Su compromiso.

La boda. Luna de miel. El nacimiento de Kaede.

Una vida feliz. La leucemia. Preocupaciones. Hospital. El presente.

-Tomoe…-susurró llorando.- No puedes…. No puedes…To-Tomoe….Yo… no sé qué haré…

-Sabrás…-susurró ella con los ojos llorosos.- Habrá más de una persona que podrá ayudarte, guiarte y hacerte feliz, mi valiente Wild Tiger…

-Wild Tiger solo es una apariencia…-murmuró mientras colocaba su cabeza en el regazo de ella.-… Esto es lo que soy… Patético, que no sabe qué hará sin ti.

-Wild Tiger….-murmuró ella acariciando los cabellos de su marido.-…Es el hombre del cual me enamoré.

-¿Tomoe?-dijo levantando el rostro lleno de lágrimas y encarándola.

-Wild Tiger…-tosió un poco y continuo.-… Es el hombre que eres tú. Solo es un nombre, pero conlleva un significado más allá de ser un "súper héroe" Es mucho más que eso. Wild Tiger…Wild Tiger…-susurró.-… Es el hombre que día a día me enamoraba, me cuidaba, se preocupaba por aquellos animalitos abandonados en los callejones, el hombre que procuraba llegar temprano a las citas pero siempre se retrasaba por ayudar a los demás. Wild Tiger eres tú. Mi marido, mi compañero, mi amigo, el amor de mi vida…

-Tomoe….No lo hagas…-decía llorando una vez más.- ¿Sabes que es difícil decirte adiós?

-Lo sé amor…Pero jamás… Se está preparado para decir adiós.

-Quédate conmigo…-susurró mientras acercaba con lentitud su rostro al de ella.-… Cariño, solo quédate conmigo; a mi lado. Por siempre. No te vayas…

- Kotetsu...-dijo ella colocando su fría y delgada mano izquierda en su mejilla derecha.- Siempre estaré contigo… Siempre.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso. Cargado de amor, lágrimas, dolor, miedo, desesperación; sinceridad, anhelo.

-Tomoe Kaburagi…-dijo Kotetsu pegando sus frentes en un acto de cariño.- Juró que te amaré hasta que las muerte nos separé… Incluso después de ella lo haré.

-Kotetsu T. Kaburagi…-susurró ella colocando sus manos en las mejillas húmedas de él.- Prométeme algo…-decía ahora al borde del llanto.

-Lo que quieras amor. Lo que quieras…-dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Lo prometo.- confirmó.

-Buscarás la felicidad cuando yo muera.-dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Él abrió los ojos como platos y le miró aterrorizado. Ella le miraba con tranquilidad y le sonreía con unas cuantas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Aquella mirada pudo contra todo. Con el simple hecho de ver sus ojos con expresión de _"Promételo antes de que muera" _pudo más que sus vanas fuerzas de resistirse.

-L-Lo haré…-dijo como pudo.

-Gracias…-le beso en los labios.-…Te amo, Kotetsu.

-Te amo Tomoe.

Se abrazaron por un corto tiempo. Pero el necesario para sentir el calor de uno, y hacerse a la idea de que el cuerpo frío de ella, pronto desaparecería. Él la abrazo, como a una delicada muñeca de porcelana, tratando de cuidarla y protegerla, por el poco y corto tiempo que le quedaba. Ella lo abrazo como jamás en la vida lo había hecho. Utilizó las pocas energías que tenía para olerlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo… Amarlo.

-Kotetsu…-le llamo ella.- ¿Recuerdas la primer canción que me dedicaste?

-Si…-él rio con tristeza.- ¿Cómo olvidarla?

-Podrías…

Le beso en los labios, y se limpió las lágrimas, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acomodo el cuerpo débil de Tomoe de tal forma que él pudiera abrazarla y sostenerla un poco más. Ella se dejó y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

"_**When the night has come, and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we'll see no I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid just as long as you stand, stand by me…"**_

Tomoe cerró los ojos y disfruto de la melodía. Siempre había amado la forma en que Kotetsu cantaba. Era su cantante personal. Y ahora lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Por otro lado… Kotetsu; cantaba con todas las fuerzas y el sentimiento posible. Tratando de regalarle un poco de lo que ella le dio.

"_**And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me stand by me, stand by me. If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall…"**_

Ella poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Él comenzó a derramar lágrimas. La máquina que marcaba los pulsos de Tomoe, le avisaba ya; que su final estaba cerca…

-Tomoe…-decía con voz quebrada.

-S-Sigue…Cantando…

"_**And the mountains should crumble to the sea I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear just as long as you stand, stand by me and darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah…"**_

-No…Dejes…de cantar…Nunca…-decía ella quedándose poco a poco dormida.

"_**Whe never you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me"**_

Lloraba como jamás en su vida había llorado. Estaba perdiendo poco a poco al amor de su vida. La estaba perdiendo, y él… Solo podía cantarle y darle las gracias por aquellos bellos años de felicidad.

Observó como ella cerraba los ojos y sonreía. Se armó de valor. Tomo aire y le cantó la última estrofa al oído.

"_**Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me…"**_

-Gracias…-susurró ella.

-Te amo Tomoe.

-Te amo…Kote-Kotet…

Y esa bella voz que había amado por varios años… Por fin desapareció.

Se quedó callado unos minutos. Después comenzó a llorar con fuerza, para después abrazar el cuerpo inerte de su mujer y entrar en una crisis de negación. Fue entonces que los médicos tuvieron que hacer acto de presencia y separarlo de ella.

-¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Tomoe!-gritaba mientras unos enfermeros lo tomaban en brazos.- ¡Tomoe! ¡Quédate conmigo!

-Señor Kaburagi…-murmuraba uno de los médicos.-

-Cariño…To-Tomoe…-susurraba ahora una vez más en lágrimas.- Quédate… No… No te vayas…. Quédate conmigo…-susurraba.-…Por favor…

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos años de la muerte de ella, y él aún no lograba recuperarse del todo. Le fue casi imposible seguir viviendo, pero gracias a su hija Kaede, al apoyo incondicional de su madre, y a la siempre presencia de Barnaby, logró seguir poco a poco.

Ahora él estaba frente a la tumba de ella. Con un arreglo de tulipanes rojos. Sus ojos acuosos miraban con tristeza la lápida con su nombre inscrito.

-Tomoe…-susurró.-…Prometí algo…Y estoy tratando como no tienes idea de cumplirlo. ¿Dónde estás tú?-preguntó arrodillándose.- Dijiste que estarías conmigo para siempre… ¿Dónde estás?

Se quedó unos minutos callado. Y después dejó el ramo de tulipanes rojos en el suelo. Miró el cielo y una ligera brisa con una fragancia demasiado conocida para él, acaricio con suavidad su rostro y despeinándolo de paso. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y después sonrió con tristeza.

Ahí estaba ella.

-Quédate conmigo…-susurró.-… Al menos un poco más.

Y como respuesta.

Obtuvo otra ligera brisa contra su rostro.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada quiero darles las gracias, si es que llegaron hasta acá y leyeron todo :3 Significa mucho para mi.

La idea la tenía desde hace días, y no sabía como hacerla. Y entonces ¡POF! me acordé de Tomoe owo A esa mujer como la adoro :3 Y después dije ¿Por que no? :D Y aquí está.

Espero sea decente... Ya que creo, que pudo haber sido mejor.

Le doy mil millones de gracias a Ben E. King~ *-* Sin él... No hubiera podido. Quizás les sea mejor leer le Fic escuchando la canción. Como sea. Gracias a todos 3

PD: Actualizaré Fic más tarde (:

Nos vemos.

Yuki'~


End file.
